


Stop Ignoring me...

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Kinda Cracky, don't interrupt ravus while he's working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Ardyn really likes hearing himself speak, Ravus really doesn't.





	Stop Ignoring me...

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my [tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/159274475947/writing-prompt-119-c-something-with-ravus-maybe)

A very sleep deprived Ravus sat on his office, sipping coffee as he sorted through papers and a certain obstinate chancellor just droned on and on about his most favourite topic:  _Himself_. Sometime many minutes ago, Ravus had completely shut off his voice in his head, much to his own relief, the ability to zone out so perfectly was a godsend and made the lack of sleep worth all the bother.

“…so he told me as if it was the most clever thing  _‘if I’m so insufferable why do you keep me around, chancellor?’_  can you believe the nerve of that stupid brat?” Ardyn spoke, mimicking the man in question’s manner of speech, Ravus just let out a non-interested  _“uh huh”_  which didn’t fail to catch Ardyn’s attention.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” He asked, almost in a nagging matter, Ravus just grunted and took another sip of his coffee, entirely focused on the papers before him, Ardyn pouted almost childishly at him.

“Stop ignoring me” Ardyn spoke, swatting the papers away from his hand, Ravus gave his signature deep frown at him, he was extremely tired, Ardyn had been talking his ear off for far too long, and this coffee wasn’t even that good, so he just did the first thing to come to mind without a second thought.

Ravus punched Ardyn right on the family jewels.

“Don’t interrupt me when I work.”


End file.
